I Do,Or Do I?
by Young Phantom
Summary: M'gann is engaged to La'gaan, but she's stuck. Does she still have fellings for Connor? Things really get hard after he tell her how he fells for her. Will she go back to the one she knows she loves deep inside? Who will she choose? And will she say I do?
1. Chapter 1

**My first Young Justice fanfiction. I don't own Young Justice.**

(M'gann POV)

"La'gaan, La'gaan where are you taking me." I laughed as he led me to the unknown with my eyes covered.

"Hold on angle fish, we're almost there," La'gaan said. "Here" He uncovered my eyes.

I gasped when I saw where we were. We were on top of the mountain we live in. But this is where they had their first date; it was a picnic, at this very spot. But why did he bring me here, I thought we were going on a walk. I turned around to ask what was going on, but he was on one knee.

"M'gann, we've been together for what seems like a life time, but it's not enough. I want to be with you for one-hundred life times. I want to have movie nights in our own home and fall asleep in the same bed. I want to wake up to smell your beautiful perfume every day. I want you to be my wife," he pulled out a sliver ring from his pocket. It had three silver diamonds, one big one in the middle and one small one on each side. "So, M'gann M'orzz, will you marry me?"

Tears came running down my eyes. "Yes, one-hundred times yes." He slipped the ring on my finger. I jumped into his arm and kissed him as we fell to the floor.

"I love you angle fist." He said.

"I love you too." I chocked out, still having tears in my eyes.

"_Team, please report to the bereft room." Robin said from the speakers._

La'gaan and I walked into the bereft room holding hands. The team was already there waiting for us. Robin was about to say something but was intruded by La'gaan.

"She said yes, I'm getting married!" La'gaan screamed. I looked right at Connor; he looked shocked, as did the rest of the team, even Gar.

Thankfully, Wonder Girl broke the silence. "Congratulation guys." But when she said it she didn't seem that excited. I smiled anyway.

Then everyone congratulated us with fake smiles. I didn't have to read their minds to know that they weren't happy about us. I looked around to see where Connor was, he was talking to Gar. Luckily I could kind of hear what they were saying.

"Sorry Superboy, but this shouldn't stop you from getting her back." Gar said.

Connor looked up from the ground. "I don't know what you're talking about. As long as she's happy, I'm happy." Connor said with no emotion.

"You and I both know that's a lie." Gar said as he looked at me. I turned away quickly so he wouldn't know I was listening. I turn to look back to see Superboy next to me.

"Congratulations." He said in a flat voice.

"Thanks, that means coming from you, weather you mean it or not." I said with a smile.

"M'gann I-."He started but was interrupted by Robin.

"So, know that that is over, here's the mission." He said.

I wasn't really listening; all I could think about is Connor. But why, I should be thinking about La'gaan and my wedding, my future. What's wrong with me? I looked around and saw everyone going in different directions. I looked to my left and saw Connor looking at me.

"Are you coming?" He said.

"Yea, where are we going again? I zoned out, sorry." I said back.

"Of course you were." He said as he rolled his eyes. I laughed and punched him playfully in the arm.

"You and I have to go to the secret headquarters of the fore ice villains. We think they have a plan to freeze time with some kind of device they stole." He said.

"Why are we the only ones going to headquarters?" I asked.

"Because we're the only ones who can take the cold." He said with a smart tone.

"Oh. Listen, after the mission, did you want to talk." I said

"About what?"

"Us. I think we need to fix a broken friendship."

"Me too. Sure, we can talk. I got something to tell you anyway."

"Tell me know."

"You can wait." He said with a smile.

And with that we were on sphere heading to the villains headquarters.

**Will she go through with the wedding? Will she fall in love with Superboy? Send me ideas and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Young Justice.**

We land about 20 miles away from the villain's headquarters. We are somewhere in Antarctica. The building is bid and made of ice, surrounded by water. We are running up to the nearest rock from the lake.

"I'm going in-" I am cut off by because the grown begins to shacking.

A net came from under us and trapped us. I try to go intangible but the net electrocuted me. I fall into Superboy's arm, and then it went black.

I wake up to the sound Superboy moving and waking up. I open my eyes; the first thing I see is Connor. I was lying on top of him and he was staring at me. I jump up and run to the other side of the cage. Wait, a cage? I look through the bars and see Mr. Freeze, Icicle Jr., Icicle senior, Capitan Cold,and Killer Frost.

"I see we caught us some heroes." Icicle Jr. says.

Superboy stands up, but then falls back down quickly while rubbing his head.

"Don't even think of escaping Super Brat, this cage is made out of Kryptonite." says Mr. Freeze.

Then they take a step away from the cage and fire rises from the floors. I fall to the floor.

"And Miss M, don't even think about fazing through the bars. You will be burned to death." Frost yells so we can hear her over the fire.

"Now if you would excuse us." Icicle Senior says. "We have so time to freeze."

After that they all walked out. Superboy checks his ear piece.

"No signal." He growls.

"And I'm out of range to call anyone for help. We're stuck." I says with no hope in my voice.

"Don't worry, Nightwing will think something is wrong when he tries to check on us and come get us." He says weakly.

"I don't know if we can make it that long." I walk to him and sit next to his. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, but are you."

"A little weak, but I'm more worried about you."

"Why, I'm haft human. It doesn't affect me as fast."

"Oh yea, sometimes I forget. You're just as strong." did I just say that? What is wrong with me?

Superboy looks at me with confusion. "Thanks, I guess."

A few minutes pass by and I am starting to sweat. It's kind of wired, being stuck in a cage with my ex-boyfriend who I might still-. No, I don't, he dumped me, and I don't even know why. Should I ask? I look down at my watch, it just turned midnight. I smile.

"Why are you smiling?" He asks.

"Well. It's midnight." I blush.

He looks confuse at first and then remember what today is. It's September 16, the day he kisses me in Belle Reve.

"Oh, well, happy ex-anniversary." He says shyly.

"Well since it's kind of an ex-holiday." He laughs at that, so did I. "Can I ask you something?" He nods. I can't believe I'm about to ask him this.

"W-Why did you break up with me?" I asked, looking at him right in the eyes.

"I, I wanted you to have a human experience. You couldn't have that with me."

"Why, because you don't age?" He nodes shyly. "Have you seen who I'm marring? A fish, and where have you been here for the last 5 years? I will never have a human life. I'm a Martian on a team of earth's heroes for crying out loud."

"Can I ask and tell you something?" he asks me, I nod.

"How do you feel about me, the truth?"

How do I feel? I really don't know. Do I still love him?

"I-I think I love you, well I never stopped." What am I saying, why am I saying things without thinking?

"Then why are you marring him?"

"Because you still haven't come back for me."

"I didn't think you wanted me to."

"I think I still want you to."

"I love you M'gann."

He started to lean in, and so do I. I start to close my eyes and so does he. What am I doing, in engaged for crying out loud? I can't stop, our lips touch. Oh how I've missed to taste of his strong lips. Only he can kiss me like this.

"Sis, wow!" Gar yells at us as him and Nightwing barge into the room. Superboy and I break apart quickly. "Are we interrupting something?"

"No!" I yell.

"When you guys weren't answering I came to get you." Nightwing says as Gar turns into an elephant and sprays water onto all the flames. I'm starting to feel better. "The team has already beaten the freeze team and is waiting for us in the bio ship."

"Good." Superboy says. "Let's go."

"And guys, don't say a word about, we, you know." I say.

"Oh, we know. Way to go Superboy. I knew you would get her back." Gar yells happily.

Superboy just keeps walking. How am I going to deal with this? To much drama.

**Please review and give me ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Young Justice.**

"M'gann and La'gaan, I'm so happy that you guy choose me to plan your wedding." Black Carney says. We are in the living room of the cave.

It's been a week since the mission, and I've been avoiding Connor as much as possible. I know I should talk to him, but what would I say. 'Hey Connor, about the kiss, forget it ever happen. I know I have feelings for you but I'm scared to get hurt again'. Lame. Gar is even trying to get me to talk to him, never.

"Who else would I choose, you're the best person at planning superheroes weddings." I say.

"Thanks, now let's start with the easy stuff. You said the wedding is going to be outside the cave, on the beach. Who are the people that are going to be in the wedding?" she asks.

"Well, Artemis is my maid of honor, and Zatanna, Raquel (Rocket), Batgirl, Karen, and Cassie are my bride maids." I answer.

"Nightwing is my best man, and Jamie, Robin, Mal, Garfield, and Connor are my groom's men." La'gaan says, both me and Black Carney look with shock.

"Connor and Garfield agreed to be in our wedding?" I ask.

"Yea, the both said that they just want you to be happy." He says.

"Ok, and your daughter Abby can be the flower girl and your son Allen can be our ring bearer. It will be so cute since there twins and only 4. Also Batman agreed to me our pastor, so to speak. " I say.

"I agree, and when do you guys want to have the wedding?" Black Canary asks.

"Saturday, November 3rd." I say.

"Why so early, that's nearly a month and a week away?" Black Carney asks.

"Because we don't want to wait another second." La'gaan says.

"And because we don't want it to be too cold for our wedding and we don't want to wait till the spring." I say.

"Ok, well I brought some save the date cards for you guy to choose from and M'gann, you appointment to get your wedding dress is Friday and the appointment for the bridesmaids is Saturday." Black Carney says.

"Ok, I like this one, how about you babe." I ask pointing at a white card with a gold boarder.

"Sure angle fish, we'll take that one." He says and Black Carney picks it up.

"Ok, I will get them made and send them to the whole Justice League and your team." She says.

"Ok, see you next week to decide what the weddings going to look like." I tell her as we walk her to the zeta tubes.

"Bye." Then she is teleported out of here.

"Girls, meet me at the shop, I got to go tell Gar I'm leaving." I tell all my bridesmaids as they walk to the zeta tubes so they can get teleported to the closes tube to the Sandy's Braid Dresses.

I walk down to Gar's room and open the door. I see him and Connor playing Uno.

"Hey guys, just wanted to tell you that the girls and I are going to go dress shopping for my dress." I say avoiding eye contact with Connor.

"Cool, can we come?" Gar asks.

"Uh, oh, sure." I say and Gar gets up.

He looks back at Connor who stays where he is and starts picking up the cards. "Hey Con, you coming?"

"Uh-" I cut him off.

"Connor, you welcome to come. I think Gar will die if a guy's not there with him anyway." I say with a smile.

"Sure then." Connor gets up and we walk to the zeta tubes.

We are teleported into a phone booth in an alley. We walk across the street and into the store. There we find the girls waiting for us and Artemis talking to the lady at the front deck.

"Hey guys, hope you don't mind Gar and Connor joining us." I say.

"Not at all, Connor, I need to talk to you anyway." Zatanna says and takes Connor to the side so we can't hear them.

(Connor's P.O.V.)

"What the hell Connor, I thought you were going to talk to her, not encourage her." Zatanna whispers/yells at me.

"It's not my fault, she's been avoiding me all week." I whisper.

"Well you need to talk to her before it's too late." She whispers.

"Like when?" I ask in a whisper.

"You figure that out." She whispers.

"Hey guys, they want us to go in now!" Raquel yells and we make our way to the back.

(M'gann P.O.V.)

Everyone starts looking for dresses for me to try except Connor and Gar. Gar is on his PSP and Connor is just watching everyone else. He turns and sees me staring at him and I look away quickly.

I go to the dressing room and try on my first dress that Cassie picked out. It's a short, all white dress, strapless dress. I look in the mirror after I've got it on. I don't think it's really me, but I decide to show them anyway.

I walk out of the dressing room to everyone in the waiting area.

"I don't think it screams, ME." I say and they all agree, Connor just stands there and stares at me.

I try on about ten dresses before I try on the one Artemis picked out. It is an all-white strapless dress, the top half was covered in sliver gems and the bottom is a puffy.

"Yes," Connor says as I stood in front of everyone, everyone looks at Connor

"Yes what?" Karen asks Connor.

"The dress, it's perfect." He says and I blush.

Then I see all the girls and Gar give him a quick, evil glare before turning back to M'gann.

"I really like it to." Says Cassia.

"Me too." Batgirl says.

"I think you should get it." Gar says.

"Then it's settled, I'm buying it." M'gann says and everyone starts to cheer.

"Bye girls, see you tomorrow." I yell as the zeta tubes teleported everyone away but Artemis and Zatanna, and Gar and Superboy stay because they live here, in the cave.

"Hey angle fish." I turn around and see La'gaan walking towards me. I give him a huge and see the others walking away into the living room.

(Superboy's P.O.V.)

"Connor, you need to tell her now." Artemis tells me.

"How the heck am I supposed to do when La'gaan is following her like a puppy?" I ask trying to raise my voice.

"I don't know, think of something." Artemis hisses at me.

"I think I have an idea, but you would have to tell her tomorrow." Gar says.

"Ok little buddy, what's your plan?" Zatanna asks.

"Ok, so here it is." Gar starts.

**What's the plan? Will M'gann find out about their plan to get her and Connor together? I'm about to use some of the ideas you have been giving me, keep bring them. Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't Own Young Justice. Shout out to ****YoungTitansEvolution ****and** **PowerToThePeople23 ****for giving me this idea for this chapter.**

Connors P.O.V.

"Ok, everyone down with the plain?" Gar says after he's done explaining.

"Well-" I say but Artemis interrupts me.

"Connor, do you have any better ideas?" she questions me.

"Fine." I groan.

"Good, Artemis and I will go distract M'gann while Gar talks to La'gaan." Zatanna says and she and Artemis go La'gaan bedroom.

"And you stay here." Gar tells me and he walks behind them.

"I hope this works." I tell myself.

No One's P.O.V.

M'gann and La'gaan are cuddling on La'gaan's bed watching a move when they hear a knock on the door.

"Come in." M'gann yells and La'gaan pause the movie and Zatanna and Artemis walks in.

"Can we steal M'gann for a few minutes?" Artemis asks La'gaan, he nodes his hands and lifts his arm off of M'gann so she can get up.

She walks out and goes to her room with Artemis and Zatanna. A few minutes later Gar walks into La'gaan's room.

"Hey La'gaan, can we talk for a minute?" Gar asks as he sits on La'gaan's bed.

"Sure little man, what's up?" La'gaan asks and pats Gar on the head, annoying Gar.

"I was wondering if you wanted to spend to day with me tomorrow. You know because you're about to become my brother-in-law, the uncle to my children, and I want to get to know my sister's future husband." Gar lies with a fake smile.

"Sure dude, what did you have in mind?"

"Well there's a movie tomorrow at 12:00, after we can grab a bite to eat, then hang out at the mall for a few hours."

"Cool, sounds like a plain."

"Cool, see you tomorrow." Gar walks out the room quickly and goes to Connor. Part 1 done.

**During Gar and La'gaan talk.**

"So what did you guys want?" M'gann asks the two girls as she sits on her bed.

"Well we I want to take the whole old team out to eat tomorrow for lunch."

Zatanna explains.

"And we didn't want La'gaan to feel felt out." Artemis adds.

"Ok, what time?" M'gann asks.

"12:00." Artemis answers.

"It's going to be me, you, Artemis, Wally, Connor, Nightwing, and Rocket." Zatanna adds.

"Cool, see you guys tomorrow." M'gann leaves and heads back to La'gaan's room.

"Ok, now let's go meet Gar and Connor in Connor room." Artemis says after M'gann out of hearing range.

"Ok." Zatanna says and they walk into Connor room where they see Gar and Connor sitting on the bed waiting for them.

"So, did she buy it?" Gar asks Artemis.

"Yep, she has no idea, did La'gaan agree to spend the day with you?" Artemis asks.

"Yep." Gar answers.

"Well I should call Nightwing and Rocket and tell them to meet us at 'T.G.I.F', and I will tell Wally when I get home. See you guys tomorrow." Artemis says and starts heading out.

"Bye Artemis." They all say at the same time.

"I should get going to, see you guys in the afternoon, and Connor." Connor looks up at Zatanna.

"Don't worry; we will never leave your side." And with that she leaves.

"Well I'm going to bed, good night Con." Gar gets up and heads out.

"Good night." He says and lies back on his bed. Drifting into deep thought.

'What should I tell her, will she even talk to me. She probably doesn't even want anything to do with me. I should just go to bed.'

Connor strips into his under and goes to bed.

(Gar's P.O.V.)

I walk out of Connor's room and run to the zeta tubes and see Zatanna and Artemis waiting for me.

"So he still thinks that we are going to have a normal lunch and we aren't going to leave?" Zatanna asks me.

"Nope, he just thinks we are going to have lunch and that we are going to try to push him and M'gann to talk, nothings else." I answer.

"Good, well, see you guys tomorrow." Artemis says.

"Good night, bye." Zatanna say and they both go into the tubes and leave.

'Tomorrow going to be fun.' I thought and went to my room to go to bed,

(No Ones P.O.V.)

M'gann walks into the restaurant to see Artemis, Connor, Nightwing, Zatanna, Wally, and Rocket waiting at a table. She walks up and the only set left is next to, you guessed it, Connor. She sits down and there's an awkward between us.

"So, M'gann, how it been? It seems like it's been a decade since I've seen you." Wally says breaking the awkwardness.

"It's been good, how about you?" M'gann asks.

"Great, amazing, hey Artemis, don't Zatanna, Raquel, and you need to get something in the car." Wally asks Artemis making M'gann and Connor really confused.

'This isn't a part of the plain' Connor thinks.

"Oh right, be right back." Artemis says and the three go outside.

Then Connor notices something. "Hey, as anyone noticed that we are the only people in the restaurant?"

"Well, about that-"Wally was cut off by Artemis.

"We're ready." She says.

"Ready for what?" Connor and M'gann ask at the same time.

Nightwing and Wally get up and walk away while Artemis explains. "Well, since you guys don't wanna talk to each other, we're gonna make you. Nightwing rented out the whole restaurant for the whole day; no one is here but us. You can't leave because Zatanna, Raquel, Nightwing, and Wally are at all of the exits with a lighter and a piece of Kryptonite. We are not letting either of you guys leave until you work things out. And when I say work things out, I mean admit your true feelings for each other, weather there the same or not. Ad I don't care if you're scared (Looks at Connor when she says that). I will be taking you're order, what do you want to drink?"

M'gann and Connor were too much in shock to answer.

"I guess I will get you both a coke." Artemis says and leaves, leaving a very shocked Martian and Human/ Kryptonian at the table.

'This is going to be a long night' Artemis thinks.

**I know I'm evil for stopping here; it might take a while to update for personal reasons. Sorry, please review.**


End file.
